warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonshine
Alligances DuskClan :Leader: Flintstar - dark ginger and white tom :Deputy: Moonflight - sliver she-cat with dark blue eyes :Medicine cat: Shiverstone - gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes Warriors :Rootspark - Firey ginger she-cat with green eyes ::Apprentice, Sealpaw :Fawnlight - dull brown and white tom with yellow eyes :Cindersky - white and gray tom with blue eyes ::Apprentice, Skunkpaw :Muddystream - mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes :Rainshine - dark gray tom with a white flash on his chest :Frognose - mottled gray tom with a black nose :Mallowclaw - pale brown tom with green eyes ::Apprentice, Adderpaw :Doeheart - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes :Sunnyheart - bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes ::Copperpaw :Newtfang - black tom with green eyes Apprentices :Sealpaw - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes :Skunkpaw - black and white tom with green eyes :Adderpaw - dark ginger and black tabby tom :Copperpaw - dark ginger she-cat with a pale underbelly Queens :Dewyspeck - black and white mottled she-cat(mother to Fawnlight’s kits; Specklekit, a speckled brown she-kit; and Violetkit, a blue-gray she-kit with yellow eyes)(5/6 moons) :Juniperleaf - Stormy gray sheik at with blue eyes(mother to Rainshine’s kits; Kitekit, a pale ginger tom-kit with amber eyes; Greenkit, a brown tabby she-kit with green eyes; Hootkit, a mottled brown tabby tom-kit; and Skipkit, a gray tabby tom-kit)3/6 moons) :Gingerflake - bright ginger she-cat with white tips, expecting Muddystream’s kits Elders :Larksky - mottled golden she-cat with amber eyes :Snowbird - swift white tom with blue eyes BayClan :Leader: Icestar - pale gray tom with blue eyes :Deputy: Mintnose - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and a dark gray nose :Medicine cat: Cypresspetal - cream she-cat with brown tips and blue eyes :Apprentice, Redspark Warriors :Kinkwhisker - dark gray she-cat with twisted whiskers ::Apprentice, Ratpaw :Swiftshine - brown and white tabby tom with green eyes ::Apprentice, Blizzardpaw :Raindapple - mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes ::Apprentice, Birchpaw :Featherpool - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes ::Apprentice, Fishpaw :Solfpelt - fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes ::Apprentice, Flowerpaw :Russetstorm - dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes ::Apprentice, Shimmerpaw :Vineclaw - dark brown tom with long claws :Larchleaft - dark tawny she-cat :Dunefang - pale ginger tom Apprentices :Redspark - dark ginger tom with amber eyes :Ratpaw - black tom with amber eyes and a messy pelt :Blizzardpaw - mottled gray and white tom :Birchpaw - pale brown and white tabby she-cat :Fishpaw - pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes :Flowerpaw - tawny tom with dark tips and blue eyes :Shimmerpaw - Ginger she-cat with white splotches CloudClan :Leader: Silverstar - majestic black and white she-cat with a torn ear :Deputy: Brindleflight - dark gray and white tabby tom :Medicine cat: Dustseed - brown mottled tabby tom with green eyes Warriors :Birdflight - tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes ::Apprentice, Eaglepaw :Mistberry - pale gray she-cat with green eyes :Cloudfeather - swift white tom with pale blue eyes :Brooknose - brown tom with a dark nose and blue eyes :Bloomdapple - mottled brown and black she-cat :Hollyberry - ginger she-cat with green eyes and a black tail :Clifftail - skinny gray she-cat with a long tail :Sweetheart - pale gray she-cat with green eyes Apprentice :Eaglepaw - dark gray tabby tom Elders :Dewfern - long-furred black she-cat :Gorsebriar - Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes :Blackstream - black she-cat with amber eyes SunClan :Leader: Acornstar - brown tabby tom with amber eyes :Deputy: Skipwing - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes :Medicine cat: Robinsong - dark brown she-cat with a dark ginger underbelly Warriors :Whiskerface - white tom with very long whiskers ::Apprentice, Drizzlepaw :Finchflight - small dusty brown tom with green eyes ::Apprentice, Marigoldpaw :Nightmoth - speckled black and white she-cat with amber eyes :Mousenose - white she-cat with a gray nose :Jayflight - blue-gray tom with white paws Apprentices :Drizzlepaw - mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes :Marigoldpaw - mottled ginger she-cat with dark green eyes Queen :Snowhare - white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Whiskerface’s kits Prologue A Poem by Timber :A little bit of moonshine, a little bit of stardust :A little bit for you, a little bit for us :A new world awaits, just find the key :Although the key won’t work, when you use it on me :Be careful young one, for some secrets can’t be shared :But my little bit of moonshine, prevents me from being scared. An Otherwise Peaceful Gathering :Hustle and bustle, it’s the way all Gatherings are, right? Tonight was not an exception to that rule. Nope. Nada. :The four leaders: Icestar of BayClan, Silverstar of CloudClan, Acornstar of SunClan, and Flintstar of DuskClan, the Clan I live in. :You should always introduce yourself. And to follow that rule, I will acknowledge your existence but not say hello. In other words, I am Copperpaw of DuskClan. You know? Copperpaw. An Apprentice, her mentor is Sunnyheart? :Ah well, you’ll know me soon enough. :Icestar spoke first, causing all(or most) of the chatter to stop. “BayClan is doing fine. We have two new apprentices: Flowerpaw and Shimmerpaw!” Everyone shouted the apprentice’s names. I didn’t. :I leaned over to take a look at the BayClan cats. I could see that Flowerpaw, the tawny one, didn’t seem particularly dangerous. In fact, he was more skinny than anything. But, he had a scowl on his face, a look that clearly said stay away! I can totally bite you! :Shimmerpaw, the ginger one, was small but seemed to be strong. I might’ve liked her if she wasn’t mooning over Flowerpaw so obviously. :Yup, better not talk to those two. :I felt a jab in my shoulder and look up to seem Sunnyheart narrowing her eyes at me. “Staring is rude and you know it!” :I almost sighed. But I bit my tongue. Staring was what I was simply good at. Staring and observing. Can you blame me? :Silverstar was next to talk. CloudClan is currently having trouble with the cold season. However, we are still strong.” :Ooh, shouldn’t have mentioned that. Icestar was gazing at Silverstar from the corner of his eyes, a hungry look upon him. :Flintstar, my leader was third. Always third. “DuskClan’s prey is running well. The cold season, however surprising, has brought us rich prey. We also have one new warrior, Newtfang.” :This time I cheered, but only because he was my Clanmate. Flicking my gaze over to Sunnyheart, I could see that she was somewhat pleased. :Acornstar obviously wasn’t pleased. And it was his turn to speak. :”Flintstar and Icestar, I expect you to awnser my question because you share a border with my Clan. Can you explain the scents of your warriors, on SunClan territory, their scents dappled with the blood of mice, voles, rabbits and whatnot.” Credits *Silverstar belongs to my irl friend, who’s identity I will keep a secret. Blizzards and Storms Here are all the current Blizzards and Storms books! *Moonshine *100 Days *Smoke on Water Category:Blizzards and Storms Category:Timber’s stories Category:Unfinished Fanfics